


Čemu se neubráníš

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Čemu se neubráníš

Cítil vůči němu takovou vděčnost, že sám netušil, co si s tím má počít. Přišlo mu, že už se to stalo takovou tradicí, že jakmile to má někdo v nepořádku zvenku, dokáží si s tím poradit v táboře takřka v každém případě, a když šlo o problém vnitřní, stačilo zavolat Sidneyho. S Hawkeyem to bylo úplně totéž. Jakmile s ním bylo něco v nepořádku, lidé okolo něj věděli, že nikdo jiný nepomůže už takhle pološílenému chirurgovi více než právě major Freedman.

Takže když začal po nocích hrát basketbal a ráno byl ze svých nočních procházek vyčerpaný, mohl počítat s tím, že se Sidney objeví. A že mu pomůže. Stačil jeden jediný rozhovor… upřímný a otevřený... během kterého Sidney zjistil, co se s Hawkeyem děje, problém mu objasnil a nakonec si s ním ještě basket s imaginárním míčem zahrál.

Vážně měl strach, že začal z války bláznit, že tohle je konečná, že dál už bude jen svírací kazajka a bílé, polstrované stěny. Potom přišel Sidney, prohodil s ním pár slov, rozdal uklidňující úsměvy a navrátil mu ztracenou sebejistotu.

Nad tím, jak moc je za všechno Sidneymu vděčný, přemýšlel nad sklenicí whisky se sodou, zatímco se před ním odehrávala pozdně noční partička pokeru. Svoje karty už složil, neměl absolutně šanci vyhrát, a taky se nemohl soustředit. Napil se, polknul a zkušeným okem přehlédnul peníze, co se na stole válely, z nichž část byla přirozeně i jeho. Dneska mu ale utíkaly mezi prsty.

Zvedl zrak, aby zkontroloval výrazy svých spoluhráčů. Radar měl kulové, Klinger maximálně dvojici, Margaret… Jestli ta neměla alespoň flash, sní svoje boty. Z krys budou bezdomovci. Přesunul se dál, BJ už skončil, Sidney…

Sidney se opíral, ruce složené na prsou a díval se přímo na Hawkeyeho, který se bůhví proč ošil. Nepochyboval o tom, že si toho Sidney všiml, protože se ušklíbl, na což mu Hawkeye odpověděl váhavým úsměvem. Nějak si nedokázal přesně zařadit ten výraz, jaký měl Sid ve vteřině, kdy na něm Hakweyeho oči spočinuly. Možná zvědavý, možná pobavený, možná takový, jaký u něj ještě kapitán nikdy neviděl.

Rozhodl se svou reakci přisoudit únavě, za překvapených pohledů a slov oznámil, že už končí, sebral si své peníze a chvilku počkal, jestli se toho někdo nechytne a zapíchne to taky.

"Půjdu taky, své kapesné jsem už dávno prohrál," následoval kapitánovu příkladu právě Sidney, rozloučil se a při cestě ke dveřím důstojnického klubu věnoval Hawkeyemu další pohled, který příjemce vyhodnotil znovu jako nečitelný.

Zavřel za nimi a tiše vyšli vstříc táboru, ponořenému do tmy. Pomalu dorazili k VIP stanu, kde byl momentálně Sidney ubytován. Psychiatr si otevřel, otočil se na prahu a podíval se na Hawkeyeho. Kapitán nevěděl, co by… věděl, že by měl jít do Bažiny, že tohle se od něj očekává, proto přeci odešel z baru, ale na druhou stranu mu něco říkalo, aby zůstal.

Kdyby se s ním Sid rozloučil, tak by si asi šel po svých, jenže jeho přítel jej jen mlčky pozoroval, snad odhadoval, na co jeho občasný pacient myslí. Jenže nemohl přesně vědět, o čem Hawkeye přemýšlí, když ani kapitán sám to nevěděl… Pod Sidneyho pohledem nebyl schopný se pohnout, vnímal jen ty hnědé oči, jak jej zkoumají, jako by mu viděly až do duše.

Neměl ponětí, co se s ním děje, vždyť Sidney jen dělal svou práci a on teď před ním stojí, nedokáže vymyslet vtip, nemůže se pohnout a cítí, jak se ta vděčnost vůči jeho příteli snaží přeměnit v něco jiného… v něco, čemu se bránil… v něco, čemu neměl šanci se ubránit.

"Začínám se děsit toho, co se ti děje v hlavě, Hawkeye," slyšel jej říkat, ale pravý význam slov nepobral, byl příliš soustředěn sám na sebe a to, jak se Sidney právě pousmál.

…čemu se nemohl ubránit…

Aniž by ten pohyb nějak plánoval, s citem strčil druhého muže dovnitř stanu a sám by uvnitř asi zůstal rozpačitě stát, kdyby se na něj okamžitě nepřitisklo lidské tělo a na rtech se neobjevily jiné… Ani to nebyl polibek, vlastně se jen lehce dotkli, jako by si Sidney nebyl tím, co dělají, ještě víc jistý než Hawkeye.

"Nemám tušení, co se tady děje…" pronesl velmi tiše kapitán, ústy pohnul jen nepatrně, přesto se několikrát otřel o ty druhé, jež seznal hrubějšími, než k jakým se většinou skláněl. Rozdíl zaznamenal i v tom, co se odehrávalo uvnitř něj, najednou každý nerv, každá část jeho dlaně se chtěla dotýkat muže před sebou. Vděk vůči Sidneymu jej hřál v hrudi, rozproudil krev a rozbušil srdce. Byl to pořád jen vděk?

"Já to vím, ale nemám odvahu to vyslovit," zněla odpověď, jaká Hawkeyeho jen utvrdila v tom, že Sidney do toho spadl úplně stejně náhle jako on sám.

Nevěděl, kam tohle může směřovat, nebyl si jistý vůbec ničím… Vlastně jen tím, že ten lehký dotek rtů mu nestačí. Velmi pomalu učinil milimetry mezi nimi minulostí a políbil Sidneyho, opravdově, vroucně. Povzdech druhého muže si možná jen představoval, ale ruce, jež se mu omotaly kolem pasu, byly až příliš reálné. Ty své umístil na Sidneyho záda a přitáhnul si jej co neblíže k sobě.

Jestli i tohle byl další lék na jeho pošramocenou příčetnost, jež mu mohl Sidney nabídnout, Hawkeye v sobě nenašel žádný důvod, proč jej odmítnout…


End file.
